Maximum Ride: The Betrayal
by skittlesrock1993
Summary: Max and the flock has settled in great since their most recent battle.But now there's a new villain hiding in the shadows...and he has a friend within the flock's closest ties.Can Max find out who it is before it's too late?Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first maximum ride story so review if you decide to read it please.**

**I do not own the Maximum Ride characters…or anything really pertaining to the books themselves. But it would be totally awesome if I did!**

I know where I am, I'm at home, my second home in 14 years and I only felt at home for less than half of that. But there's one thing missing, my flock. I hear a slight beeping that seems to be growing like a car coming down the street would sound or a jet flying overhead, I almost sounded like…crap…it's a bomb, the only thing going through my mind is _Crap! Where's the flock! _ Then all I hear is people almost cooing, "Goodbye Max." Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang, my family, the ones who were always there for me, they all were standing in a straight line, tallest to shortest, outside the big picture window. I run towards the window and slammed my fists against the glass. "Guys! Help me! There's a bomb in here!" Their impassive faces turned into evil grins. I yelled at them again, "Guys quick it's about to go off!" I hear the constant beeping grow louder and louder all the while getting faster and more annoying. I hear Angel, my little angel, say inside my head, _No one can help you Max and no one will._

_No…no, no, no, no! They did not just betray me! _But they did and I knew it. What I didn't know was what for…I was a great friend, a wonderful leader, and almost like a mom to the younger ones and I'm not just being full of myself. That's what theysaid about me! Why would they do this? _Go Max! There's no time to ask yourself why! _My voice nearly blew out my eardrums if that's possible for a voice that's in my head. I ran for the closest door, the front one of course, and yanked on the knob with no success…beep, beep, beep, beep…growing louder, faster and more annoying than ever. I start to loose my control, not that I already lost some of it, "Guys Please! Don't let me go out like this!"

Fang was the one who answered my pleading, "Max, your expiration date has come, but don't worry. I'll take good care of the flock." He smiled and then, like there was a glitch in a game, his face turned into an Eraser's and back to the fang face in less than a second. This had to be a trick my family wouldn't do this to me! Then the voice chimed in with its inexplainable tone _Max, you can get out of this! You are Maximum Ride! The oldest, strongest, and most successful Recombinant DNA lifeform out there! No get out of this mess!_

_How? _I asked giving up, I know totally un-max-like, _I have no plan or fight left in me_. The bomb was moments away from exploding, taking me and our beautiful home with it. I decided what I was going to do _its time to give in to the whitecoats, even if they're supposed to be gone. _

_Max no! Don't do it! _My voice argued.

_I've had my fun, now it's over. _Beep, beep, beep…I sat down in the middle of the room on the floor Indian style and faced my flock…my family. _Goodbye Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang. I loved you. _I barely managed to say this before…BOOM!

I woke up in a cold sweat, tangled in the thin sheets clinging to my more or less damp body. I've had that dream every night since we moved into our first ever home with adults we trusted. It's been almost four years from that first dreadful night. Everyone heard my screams and came running in: the flock, Jeb, Dr. Martinez, and Ella. They, like myself, have learned to deal with my moans and groans. At least they've gone from gut wrenching, blood curdling, _Flyboys and Erasers are attacking me!_ screams. To just tossing and turning with a few inaudible mumbles and murmers.

I started to lay back down to rest my burning eyes when _No need Max. It's 6:25 the bus will be here at 7:30. You have a little more than an hour to get ready._

_Screw you voice. Let me sleep. _I mumbled in my head.

_Watch your language; remember what you promised yourself. Besides, it takes you nearly 45 minutes to get ready and pack your bag plus you need extra time to eat and you always like to get the younger ones ready. _

"Ugh! Leave me alone!" I realized that I had said this out loud and put the pillow over my face.

_Besides you know if you go back to sleep, you'll just have the same dream again._ The voice reasoned in a smart-allecky kind of way.

"Fine I'll get up…." I groaned as I swung my legs over the bed and nearly fell off the edge of my bed as I saw Iggy and Fang standing in my doorway with angry, pet tired looks. Iggy spoke in a slurred way; "Will you _ever _shut up when some people are at least _trying _to sleep until the last possile moment?"

"Sorry, now get out before I kick you but from here to next month." I answered icily.

"Whoo hoo! Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Fang accused me with his sarcastic-but-still-insulting tone.

I blinked the sting away from my eyes and shook my head to wake me up a little more, "Look who woke up on the _right _side."

"Aah come on Max, it was just a joke!" He said as he held up his hands the way that convicts did when the police are telling them to freeze.

"Oh, yea? Well it was _so funny…_" I said in a perky girly voice then dropped my voice to my normal sarcastic-but-slightly-rude tone, "I forgot to laugh." I stood up and realized I did this too fast and wobbled a little bit before I shooed everyone out of my room.

Oh, did I forget to mention? We're going to school now. I know shocking right? Us mutant _freaks_ going to a normal high school…and it was my, Fang, and Iggy's senior years. _This_ should be _fun._

So there you have it! I know I'm a genius! Not to sound bigheaded or anything…anyway I'm looking for suggestions for what their school days are like so please review. Remember the faster and more reviews I get…the more story to come. He he Biz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from Maximum Ride series but they are awesome anyway!**

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this...I had a MAJOR case of writers block. But hey it's up now so enjoy!**

_Ugh! _Why was he so...so...I don't know how say it. But if I could, I can assure you it would be _really_ nasty and vile, definitely _not _something I would want my little 10 year old Angel to hear.

Sorry, I should probably clue you in and if you aren't interested then you can just DEAL WITH IT! Okay so it all started on the first day of my senior year of High School...

As I walked downstairs the first thing I noticed was mt little Angel waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"You know I'm not so little anymore Max, I'm nearly 11, roughly, and I'm in the 5th grade," she said matter of factly.

"O really?" I asked, "'Cause I thought you were 6 years old for the rest of your life."

"_Ha Ha, very funny_," she said sarcastically, "Do you want to go swimming before school?" She asked gesturing toward the lake outside.

"I would sweetie but we have 10 minutes before we have to leave and I still have to eat and pack my lunch."

She looked at me sadly with those big puppy eyes, "Please?" she folded her hands in front of her mouth, "Please, please, please, please, please?"

I negotiated, "After school, I'm starving." I walked around her rubbing her shoulders and headed towards the fridge. Iggy was sprawled on the couch half-asleep.

I smacked his shoulder, "Up Ig, no sleeping in class today."

He sat up groggily after he jerked awake, "Yes, _mom_."

I glared at him a remembered he couldn't see it so I said, "Iggy I'm glaring at you."

"Ooo, _scary_, It kind of looses it's effect when you can't _see_ it."

"I wouldn't be so sure Ig," I heard Fang say behind me, making me jump, "She has one good glare. Sends chills to your very _soul_." He went over to Iggy and whispered loudly so everyone could hear when he said this. He turned away and continued his thought, "Even without seeing it. Like now, for instance, I can feel her eyes burning two holes in the back of my head for saying what I just said."

I hadn't realized that I had turned around and stared at him until he said that.

"How does he _do_ that?" I heard Gazzy whisper to Nudge. And I heard Nudge whisper back, "How does _she_ do that?"

"How do I do what?" I asked as a turned form making my lunch expecting to see them sitting at the table behind me, but they were no where near me. They were all the way across the very large living room staring at me with big dinner plate eyes and open fish mouths.

"What?" I asked again.

"How did you _hear_ that?" Nudge asked.

"She has _super_ hearing!" Gazzy yelled as he stood up and punched a fist in the air.

"No, no," I denied, "Hearing develops and gets stronger in women as they get older. It's a scientifically proven fact, "I said as I turned my attention back to making my lunch, "I don't know about _men_ though. Maybe their hearing goes downhill from 15 on up. Ig and Fang are a _perfect_ example of that," I heard Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel snort, trying to keep in their laughter, "Isn't that right boys?"

When I said this Iggy and Fang both jerked their heads up and asked in unison, "What?" with which I concluded, "Exactly my point."

Their little snorts turned into uncontrollable laughter. I smiled warmly at them and occupied myself with finishing my lunch. Once I had packed my bag to my satisfaction I put all of my stuff, which consisted of my backpack, lunch bag, and my purse, on the table. As I was doing this, I saw Fang out of the corner of my eye. He had a look of sadness and faint desire on his face. Fang saw me look at him and smile that very Fang-like smile. I started to feel light-headed. _Breathe!_ My body told me. I forgot to breathe! How could _Fang's smile_ take my breath away? _Literally!_ It was over between us and we _both_ knew the reason why. I realized I had been staring at the middle of the table for a while now and finished stuffing the remainder of my school supplies in my extra backpack pockets with a renewed vigor.

I heard the younger kids get their stuff and walk out to my car. Even though we could always _fly_ to school, Angel has a hard time carrying her school stuff while flying, so I spent my first ever, legally obtained money to buy a used SUV.

I suddenly felt two warm, muscular arms wrap around my waist and I smelled Fang's freshly-washed hair as he put his chin on my shoulder, I felt his breath on my neck, sending chills through my body and creating goosebumps on my arms and legs. I stood up straight and breathed deeply, almost smiling.

"What's wrong?" He said lowly in a no-nonsense tone.

I snapped out of it and packed my remaining notebooks in my backpack. Fang still didn't let go. I turned around in his arms, twisting my slightly-lose shirt a little, and put my hands on his shoulders. I could feel his thighs and hips pressing against mine, not to mention _everything_ in between. He smiled evilly as he saw what I discovered clearly written on my face. He chuckled darkly.

"Fang, let go _now_," I looked up into his mischievous eyes with a steely glare. He didn't budge. I reached behind me to grab my bag, hoping that it would be somewhat of a threat, "Now!" I said louder as I flexed my muscles and hardened my body. He let go and walked to the couch quickly, "Why won't you let me in?" he asked his voice layered with hurt.

I was about to answer him with an anger that I had held in for the last three weeks but then my phone rang, "Hello?" I asked.

_Hey Babe._

"Ugh, don't call me that," it was my boyfriend, Matt. I instantly felt happier and I had no clue why.

_Why not? Nevermind, are you almost here?_

"Leaving now," I said with a smile.

_Well then, hurry up! I miss you!_

I laughed, "Okay, I'll see you soon."

_Love you._

"I love you too," I said somewhat unenthusiastically then I hung up and put my phone away in my purse. Matt was sweet, a little clingy, yes, but sweet nonetheless. He really paid attention to me and really listened to what I had to say and how I felt. What I said was true, I did love him.

I was walking out the door when I caught another glance at Fang. He was standing behind the couch leaning on the back whispering something to Iggy. His grip on the edge of the couch was almost tearing the upholstery. They realized that I had stopped and thus their conversation ended abruptly. I stared at them.

Finally, Fang said something, "You haven't answered my question yet."

I cringed slightly at his icy voice. But I answered just as coldly, "You know why. I've told you a _million_ times! You just _never_ listen!" my voice rose louder with each word. I looked down with a sad and disappointed spirit.

Fang's breath became heavier as he exhaled and he speedily walked past me, almost knocking me over, "I'm flying," he said grabbing the doorknob, and he was gone before I could answer.

I threw my backpack over my shoulder, "Max?" Iggy's unexpected voice made me jump. He was moving towards me slowly, "Why do you do this to Fang and yourself?"

I trued to shrug off the question, "What do you mean?"

Iggy gave me one of those looks, you know for a blind guy, he can sure make you feel uncomfortable when he wants you to. "I may be blind, but I can see that Fang still loves you and...that you love him too," he was directly in front of me at this point, he put one hand on my shoulder, "Why are you torturing _both_ of you?" I looked down, eyes starting to water, " Did you notice that he hasn't gone out with _anyone_ since you broke up with him?"

I felt my blood boil for letting myself wear my feelings. I hate that I'm so _obviously _in love with Fang that even a _blind man _can tell. I exploded, "Well, sometimes love isn't enough Iggy! Okay, I will say that love is a _wonderful_ thing to have when it's mutual and strong, but by itself...it loses its value." I realized who I was talking to and shut up.

The car horn honked, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were getting impatient. Not to mention all the gas that was burning up in my engine, polluting the atmosphere.

I let my breath out with a huff, "Let's just go, We're going to be late."

I opened the door and waited for Iggy to go first, "Maax..." Iggy whined.

"Move!"

He reluctantly stormed out to the car, I followed. With a slam of the car door, we were off to school, and already I had gone through a moody and drama-filled morning. Could my day get_ any_ worse? Wait, _what_ am I talking about? I'm in _High School _of course it's going to get worse. A _lot _worse. The cherry on top of a big, fantastic, whipped-cream-topped _pancake_ of a morning.

**Soooooo... IDK what to say except REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'll try to get the next one up ASAP but I'm not guaranteeing anything so...yea...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know I said I'd get this chapter up ASAP but my computer was being retarded and decided to randomly delete some of my files...grrr...but hey here it is now so shut up and read! Oh and please review, I like to know how I did. I think how I wrote at the end Sucked royally but hey I'll leave it to you. So...Ready...Set...Go!**

**I own everything except the characters and their back stories...please don't sue me...**

"Hurry Max!" Angel yelled over the two rows of seats, "I have a test in history today and I was going to study with Gabe and Liz before class!" Gabe and Liz were her two best friends, they were small things(well smaller than us) and they were a little uncomfortable around any of us but Angel, but they were the first ones in Angel's class to accept her without making her change to fit their own cliques.

"I'm going as fast as I can Ange! And don't worry! We'll get there on time!" I answered.

"Fine," I saw her mumble as she looked out the window. Nudge was bouncing enthusiastically to the music on her i-pod and made a mental note after I heard that Iggy and Gazzy were planning on setting off another stink bomb in the girl's locker room.

There they were, my crazy, spastic, and somewhat emotional family, living a normal life, or at least as close as it can get. Jeb had made a truce with the white-coats so they weren't after us anymore but we still had to go through testing once a month, so we could stay up to date on how our bodies were doing. I tell everyone to think of it as a doctor's check up. They weren't experimenting on crossing DNA anymore. Once the president caught wind of what was going on in his own country, he illegalized it, if that's a word. Granted there still were those scientists who think it's more important to advance in science than to prevent any unnecessary deaths and still experiment "underground" but none of them would dare to kidnap or kill any of us. We were celebrities after all. So since then, we have been perfectly safe living in little Gering, Nebraska. Yea yea, why choose a landlocked state with nothing really significant about it and little to none trees? Easy, because there are so many flat regions, it's easy to see people following you and in Gering, the people who live here are almost like extended family to us, well at least in our neighborhood. The town's size is just perfect too, big enough to where not everyone knows everything that happening in your life, but small enough that you're able to get from one side of the town to the other in about 20 minutes(if you're driving, now flying's a totally different story). Oh yea, the air currents here are perfect too, even if you can't feel any on the ground there are always some up high. The weather is a plus too, well in my opinion it is, it keeps you on your feet. One day it could be freezing and the next it could be 80 degrees outside. Okay maybe not that extreme but you get my main point. And even though there's nothing, and I mean NOTHING, to do in this little hick town, we can always fly to Denver and get our excitement there, not to mention save on 2 hours of driving and gas too.

"Okay everyone so it's early release today, anything specific you wanted to do?" I asked.

"Swimming," Ange insisted, "Hey can Gabe and Liz come too?"

"I suppose if you really want but make sure it's okay with their parents first," her face lit up.

Iggy looked my direction, "I was going to go to the library after school. I still have to get research done on my persuasive speech."

"Isn't that due tomorrow?"

"Yea, but hey remember? I'm the master procrastinator, I"ll make it work."

Gazzy laughed as I rolled my eyes, "What about you Gazzy? Anything?"

"Nick and Dustin were going to go skateboarding after school is it okay if I go with them?" he asked eyebrows raised. Nick and Dustin were the older brothers of Gabe and Liz. Who would've thought that the older brothers would be friends just as their younger siblings did. Gotta love irony.

Nudge was still bouncing on the middle seat, making the car jiggle, "Nudge, Nudge!" Iggy smacked her on the knee and she pulled out her headphones, "What are your plans after school today?"

She blushed, "Ah and how's Landon doing?"

She looked out the window, "He's fine, and yes I'll be busy today after school so don't worry, I won't need a ride home."

I smirked. Landon was Nudge's not-boyfriend. Everyone could tell that they liked each other but they insisted on telling everyone that they were "just friends". If they want to live in the land of denial, they can be my guest.

I dropped off Gazzy and Angel at the junior high and listened as Nudge continued to get grilled about Landon by her friend Lisa over the phone. Oh yea that's right, I got us all cell phones since we weren't exactly threatened by being tracked down now and hey if we ever did come across another situation that required us to go incognito, Nudge could always mess with our cells and "tell" them not to be found. We found out it actually works. She talks to electronics and they do whatever she tells them to do. It would come in handy someday, I hoped not someday soon.

I park and we all get out of the car. Iggy is immediately swept away by his "friends who are girls". Five girls who say that they only want to be nice and help him out when really they all want to get with him. The thing I'm happy about is that Iggy knows they're real intentions too and he has made it very clear that he's not interested. And yet they still insist on helping him to class, even though sometimes he has to tell them where his classrooms are. Nudge smiles and waves at me as she walks into the school with her cell phone still pressed to her ear.

As I shut my door and lock the car, I hear a familiar voice, "Hey there beautiful," Matt says as he puts his arm around my waist and kisses my cheek, "How's your morning been? Good I hope."

"Oh as good as it can get."

"Uh oh, there's your annoyed with Fang face."

"I have an 'annoyed with Fang' face? Am I really _that_ bad?"

"Yes of course you are, but hey who _doesn't_ Fang annoy?" my friend Vanessa chimes in as she walks over from her car towards us, "I mean he thinks he's so cool even though everyone knows he doesn't do squat besides school work and leading other girl on."

I smiled, "How'd I land with such a smart friend and hot boyfriend?"

"Yea yea you're so lucky," they said at the same time.

"What? I am." I said defensively.

"Whatever," Matt sighed, "Let's go, I don't want to be late on the first day of our last year here."

"Hmph, overachiever much?" Vanessa said sarcastically.

Matt shrugged and I laughed as we walked into the school, saying various 'good morning's and 'hey's to random people in the small, cramped hallways of Gering High School. Yes this was a small city and no there wasn't a lot to do but it was comfortable and you know just enough about everyone to know if they are dangerous or not.

"Today's lecture is about early civilizations and how they influenced the founding of America. Now you should have already covered this in your sophomore history class but we'll go over it anyway just to refresh your memory," Mr. Saltzman droned. How'd I get stuck with a core class first thing in the morning? Easy, it's just my impeccable good luck. Oh how I love irony. I get through about 20 minutes of history before the school's fire alarms go off. Everyone scatters and looks around, as if they can't remember what they're supposed to do if there actually is an emergency during school. As Mr. Saltzman helps the other teachers herd us outdoors, I find Fang and he and I both exchange glances that say 'Iggy'.

Sure enough after the school's sprinkler system shuts off, the three of us are called into the principles office because you know that if one bird-kid goofs off, _all_ of the bird-kids are in on it. I sighed as the principle drags on and on about school rules and how important it is for all of us to behave maturely, especially since we were seniors and there were others looking up to us. Blah, blah, blah...so on and so forth.

But if nothing of his speech caught my attention, it was this, "And as for you, Maximum Ride, I don't know what this school has done to deserve this, but whatever you've ordered your so-called Flock to do I advise you to call it off or you'll find yourself banned from the city limits faster than you can say 'expulsion'."

I glared as Iggy defended me, "It wasn't her idea, in fact she told me not to do anything like this this morning, I should have listened to her, but It's sort of like a tradition I do. At the beginning of each school year, I set off a stink bomb. It's almost expected from me. This year though, I accidentally switched the stink bomb I made with a smoke bomb, that's all I swear. The smoke should clear out within a couple hours."

The principle didn't look fooled but he let us go with a warning and canceled school for the next two days, until the smoke was cleared out. So the Flock's extra time was spent separated with our own friends in different cliques. Angel ended up staying the night at Liz's house and Gazzy at Nick's with Dustin. Nudge stayed with one of her friends' and Iggy and Gazzy left to Washington for some type of convention. As for me and Fang, he was going to stay home and waste his life and brain cells on the couch and I was going to a party that night with Matt and Vanessa.

Before I left, I said goodbye to Fang who waved me off with a mere grunt.

"You ready to Par-tay?!" Nessa asked playfully.

I laughed, "Only if you promise not to say that _ever_ again."

Both she and Matt laughed as we headed off to Brent Newberry's party.

We rode in the car in an unusual awkward silence. Matt was driving with a straight face that looked like a statue's, one hand on my knee, which Vanessa seemed to be boring holes into, and one on the top of the steering wheel.

I broke the silence, "Did I miss something? Aren't we going to a party?" no answer, "So why aren't we all excited and talking up a storm? Or is it just that you're saving your voices for the party?"

Still no answer, Matt looked back into the rear-view mirror at Vanessa and smiled a wry smile, she smirked. "What's up? Are you two keeping secrets from me?" I asked.

Vanessa looked out the car window, "No not at all," she said.

Matt squeezed my knee, "There's nothing you need to worry about babe. I think Nessa's just a little tired and as for me, I was too busy thinking about you to think of anything to say."

I gave his shoulder a nudge, "Oh stop it and watch the road." I could feel the redness in my cheeks and I all of a sudden was ultra-aware of his hand on my leg, which had creeped up a bit when he rubbed my knee and now was on my middle thigh. I swear I could feel his pulse through my jeans. Or was it my pulse I was feeling?

Thankfully, before my body could do anything else weird, we arrived at Brent's place. His house was huge, it looked like a family of 12 could live in it. But everyone knew there was only him and his parents. There was probably more people there than went to our high school. The place looked like it was packed, I didn't relish the thought of weaving my way through the crowds. Talk about personal space invasion.

Matt shut off the car, "Well girls, shall we?"

"Yea, let's go," I said, "I'm kinda thirsty."

Vanessa opened her door and got out. Matt and I got out too but we were slower than Vanessa, "You two coming?" she asked.

"We'll be there in a minute Nessa," Matt called, "I just need to talk to Max for a minute."

He pulled me over to a very soft, grassy spot I the yard away from other people. "Hey Max?" he asked as we sat down on the slightly damp ground.

"Yes Matt what is it?"

He looked a bit uncomfortable, shook his head and said, "You know I love you right?"

"Yea," I said hesitantly.

"And you love me right?" He asked slowly.

"Yes Matt I do," I had a feeling where this conversation was heading.

"Well then," He leaned in and I felt his hand move to the inside of my upper thigh. His hand made a strange wave of heat course through my body. As we moved together, him on top of me, I accepted his kiss. This wasn't like the ones we've had before, there was no one else here so we didn't really have any boundaries. Our kisses got deeper and our hands explored places we would only touch with no one else around. But as he tried to pull of my t-shirt, I pushed him away and wormed my way out from under him.

I got up and turned away from him, "I'm not ready Matt, I thought we said that we'd only do this when _I told_ you I was ready. We both know you've been wanting this for at least a week or so but I'm not ready."

He sighed, "Yea I know, I just thought that you were, I mean we've been dating for three weeks now..."

"Oh yea and the three weeks point mean it's time to get into Max's pants!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey you know I didn't mean it like that," he defended himself.

"Yes you did, maybe not in that context, but you came onto me because _you_ thought we'd been together long enough to justify sex."

He didn't say anything. I realized I was crying, "Just go, I don't want to talk about this."

"Well, sorry, I don't know why I should be sorry, but here I am apologizing. All I wanted was to get serious about the woman I love. But what I don't get is shy you're making this such a big deal. It's not like you haven't done it before."

I froze, "Excuse me?" he stiffened, he knew he said something wrong, "Is that why you're with me? Because you think I'm a slut?"

"No that's not it! Gah! I mean _everyone _knows that when you and Fang were dating, you had sex! How could you not? You two _live_ together for crying out loud! And at times I still worry about you still loving him! Do you know what it's like to think that the person you love could be cheating on you at any moment?"

"Yes," I said simply, "I do. You know why I broke up with Fang, and if you think I'm cheating on you, then dump me. Right here and now, I don't want you to feel the same way I felt when I dated Fang. Go ahead."

For a moment I thought he was going to do it but instead he sighed and dropped his head, "I'm not going to dump you, I love you. But I do think that I need to go inside for a bit. I'm supposed to go talk to Jack about the potential freshman for this year's basketball team."

"Fine," I barely said, "I'll be in in a minute."

"Fine," He whispered.

"Fine."

I stood there until I the door shut behind him. Then I collapsed on the ground at looked up at the sky wishing that I would never love again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yea I know right? She's totally _not_ prom queen material. I mean she a friggin _bird_!" Vanessa said to Elisha. They were both candidates for prom queen but so was Max. They didn't know why and they didn't really care...she wouldn't win, even if she was the most popular girl at Gering High but still, not everyone liked her. She was too moody. One minute she's all happy-go-lucky with her way hot boyfriend Matt, and the next she's all broody in the corner of a classroom all by herself.

"I kind of get the feeling you don't like her all that much," Elisha sighed.

"Thank you captain obvious!" I rolled my eyes.

"But I thought you and Max were besties? If you don't like her, then why do you act like you do? Wouldn't it be easier for you to just stay away rather than waste all that energy?"

"Well yea it'd be easier but that's not my goal. Wasn't there an old guy who once said 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'? Well Maximum Ride is _definitely_ my enemy."

"Why?"

"Hello? Do you see her boyfriend? He's totally _hot_! Who wouldn't be all over that?"

"Oh I see, but you know it's hopeless. She's got all that hotness wrapped around her little finger. How do you expect him to..."

"Hey Nessa! Come over here would you?" Matt called.

"See, it's no as hopeless as you think. Oh and if you tell _anyone _about this, you'll find yourself a social outcast faster than you can say 'oops'."

"Okay, okay I get it. My lips are sealed!" said Elisha.

Vanessa walked over to Matt, "Hey Matt what do you...What's wrong? You look like someone just stole your dreams and crushed them beyond any recognition."

"I just got in a fight with Max, I don't think we broke up but still I don't know if the things between us are going to be the same, at least for a little while," he laughed to himself, "I don't know why I'm telling you this. We've never really been all that close but I feel I can trust you."

"Matt, you're about as open about your feelings as a girl..."she giggled, "I like that about you."

"I don't know if this is okay, but I think I _want_ you, more than Max."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, "Come with me."

"Anywhere..."

The two walked up the stairs hand-in-hand together into an empty room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I walked into the party, I felt something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it but There was something off about something here I could feel it. I wanted to apologize to Matt, I acted like a child.

I found Jack, "Hey Jack! Do you know where Matt is? I need to talk to him."

"Um, yea I think he and Vanessa went upstairs a while ago, go check in the room upstairs and to the left," he pointed towards a wood door.

"Thanks," He was alone with Vanessa? What were they doing? No stop Max! They wouldn't do this to you! She's your best friend and you didn't technically break up with him.

I found myself walking faster towards the closed door. _This_ is what was wrong, _this_ is what made this whole house feel like an omen. I fervently wished I was wrong.

I opened the door quietly and froze, like an idiot, in the doorway. There were clothes scattered randomly across the floor and a few pieces of furniture. And there in the bed, were two people moaning with pleasure moving about under the dark blue comforter.

All it took to thaw me out was, "Yes, Matt, Yes!"

I walked silently to the window next to the bed, neither of them had seen me. I turned towards the two traitors, "Well, I hope this was worth it," they jerked in surprise, "Matt, I don't think I need to say this but it's over. Don't come trying to apologize to me or even make peace I never want to see you again. And as for you _slut _I hope you rot in hell for the rest of your life because I'm sure you've done this before."

They tried to talk but I turned toward the huge, seriously it was big enough to be a door, closed window and jumped out the window. I flung out my wings and felt the familiar push of air currents around my body and comforting ruffle of my feathers in the wind. And then I flew, not caring or really knowing were I was going. I felt hurt and like my heart was bleeding. I realized there were tears running down my face. But with this hurt came another feeling: relief. I felt like I was finally free.

**So there you have it...all done. Hey guess what? That was 3,671 words...lol...hope your eyes don't hurt, I just couldn't stop writing once I got started...so please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. TTYL ~S**


End file.
